


aphrodisiac

by Miooooooooo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miooooooooo/pseuds/Miooooooooo
Summary: 雷三結尾之後。復三的一切都沒有。：）





	aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> 雷三結尾之後。  
復三的一切都沒有。：）

暖黃的燈光在Loki手中的酒杯上流轉，先是在玻璃的稜角上折射帶著酒液的金色光芒，然後在晃動的威士忌中疊上幾處明亮。

Thor先去洗澡了。正確來說，是Thor先被他趕去洗澡了，以身上沾染了太多Asgard女人的香水味為由。

其實這只是為了把笨蛋Thor支開。

從他向Thor告白的那刻開始、不，那晚應該是Thor先告白的。事實上Thor根本不用開口，Loki就能猜到他頭腦簡單的哥哥接下來要說什麼Midgard電視劇的求婚台詞，所以，為了避免自己被噁心到，Loki才先切入重點的。

總之，那個夜晚後，Thor再沒碰過他。

Loki想不通，是Thor玩過一次又想念女人了嗎？可是Thor雖然是個不拘小節的傢伙，對女人還是有禮的，尤其他們確認過心意後，Thor更是沒有在這樣曖昧的宴會場合主動與女性接觸，真要說他有什麼該死的過錯的話，大概是完全不懂如何壓抑身上要命的費洛蒙吧。那些女性不知是不是看慣了瀟灑不拘的Thor，突然換了個紳士的個性，稍微議論了下便餓虎撲羊了過去。

只差沒當場把衣服脫了吧。媽的。

Loki越想越生氣，手指也不由自主縮緊。在意識到自己的大概連掌紋都要印在Thor的酒杯上後，Loki拿起手帕輕輕擦拭了一下，然後將手上的粉末倒入了杯中。

是在Grandmaster那拿到用來助興的。當然，Loki知道只要自己一點點的幻術就能把Thor迷得神魂顛倒，但他今天就想玩點不一樣的。

想讓那個莫名變得禁慾的傢伙，瘋狂到不行。

「弟弟？」

「！」

Loki被這突如其來的呼喚嚇得不輕，差點要將手上的威士忌打翻。

但Loki很快恢復鎮定，反手將桌上另一杯威士忌拿起。他將右手拿杯加了料的威士忌遞給了Thor，同樣拿著酒杯的左手抬了下，做了個請的手勢，在Thor接過酒杯後，輕敲了Thor的杯，優雅而快速的將手中的酒一飲而盡。

這一連串的動作Loki始終沒移開直直望入Thor雙眼的視線，他太不想錯過Thor任何表情的變化，而他也確實看見了Thor的眼神起了些許變化，如隨他喉結滾動沒入腹中的酒液，在所到之處帶來一股疼痛而暢快的燒酌。

「哈啊⋯⋯」

Loki側過了身將酒杯放到矮桌上，他終於移開了視線，好像Thor的眼神酌傷了他似的。果然不該一口喝下這杯酒，陳年的威士忌，入口甘醇，後勁卻相當強烈。

「哈哈，你選酒的品味還真不錯啊。我還以為你只會喝那種你們慶功宴上毫不講究的酒。」Loki說到這裡，嘲諷而挑釁地往Thor丟去一抹微笑。「該你了，Tho⋯⋯唔！」

Loki被Thor一把拉進懷裡，陷入了他突如其來如君臨天下般霸道的吻，Thor的氣息鋪天蓋地而來，讓Loki下意識的停止了呼吸，像是想讓Thor的呼吸成為自己的最後一口氣。和霸道的唇不同，Thor的舌極其溫柔，掃過Loki的貝齒而不強行撬開，這份溫柔徹底俘虜了Loki，他柔唇輕啟，等待Thor佔領他口中的一方天地。然而他們舌尖不過輕碰半秒，Thor便猝然抽離。

猝不及防的分離讓Loki慌亂了起來。腦袋一片混沌的情況下，他只聽到玻璃碰撞的聲響。

然後他又再一次被狠狠吻住。

Loki被Thor這一連串行動牽動得又是失落又是驚喜，完全沒有任何防備放任Thor長驅直入。甜美香醇而辛辣，彷彿他剛剛一飲而盡來誘惑Thor的酒。緊追而來的灼熱讓Loki意識到了在兩人唇舌間的是真的酒。而且還是Thor喝過的。同一口。

Loki覺得自己幸福的快死掉了。隨即又嘲笑自己這樣的想法是吃了春藥嗎？

等等，春藥？春藥！

那酒，不是他媽被他加了春藥嗎！？  
Thor猛然關上水龍頭，中斷水聲淅淅瀝瀝。水珠終於得以片刻逗留在Thor身上，而隨後又被後來居上的其他水珠撞下，伴隨落在浴室磁磚水窪激起的漣漪，滴答幾聲。

煩躁。

嫌棄他身上太多女人香水味的那傢伙才是，染上了淡淡一層古龍水，而以Thor對Loki的了解，他從不往身上噴這種東西，必定是宴會上那個纏著Loki不放的男人留下的。這場Thor登基後的第一場晚宴，可不是給這樣的無賴騷擾自己弟弟的。

他還記得當他舉杯宣告宴會開始，而他的子民舉高手中的高腳杯回應時，他的弟弟才姍姍來遲。站在包圍著Thor的人群最外層，Thor卻一眼就看見了他，也許是因為Thor站著的地方特別高，或者其他什麼的，Loki一貫的墨綠色衣衫、舉杯的右手，全都成了Thor眼中的倒影。

而小提琴拉出了第一個音，人群散開時，Thor迫不及待步下台階，側身閃過一個又一個他的子民，無數淡藍或嫩粉的布料擦過他，他眼中卻只有那抹深綠的身影。他不太確定Loki看著他這樣急於親近他的樣子，是不是得意地笑了下。

忽然一個人從Thor眼前經過，不過千分之一秒的時間，他忽然失去了他視線中的Loki。雷神有些慌亂，只能往他剛才看見他的地方移動。

終於突破人牆，Loki果然早不在那裡。一旁擺放了甜點的長桌上，突兀地放了香檳杯，只剩底部一層淺淡的金色。Thor幾乎是有些悵然若失地把玩著那個杯子。

下一秒，在Thor自己反應過來前，他已經放下手中的香檳杯，往他看見Loki的方向飛奔。

在他們表達心意的那一夜後，Thor徹底體會了他對Loki近乎瘋狂的偏執。難怪Loki總想擺脫他。Thor苦笑。

那夜他們吻得纏綿熾熱，然後Thor無法克制地咬上Loki的唇，突如其來的疼痛嚇得Loki瞪大了雙眼，儘管是平時說話銳利如刃的邪神，犀利的口舌在這一刻也只能臣服於他。Loki往後退縮的動作只引來Thor征服的慾望，他又咬的更加大力，惹來含糊不清的嗚咽，像是被不輕不重踩到的貓咪發出來的。Loki閉上了眼，眉頭都皺在一起了，對Loki來說，這是個很少見的表情，Thor一秒都不想放過這個無助可憐的畫面。

感受到有液體從嘴角滑落時，Thor才鬆開了口，微微鐵味蔓延在兩人口中。

等Loki一緩過氣來就氣得抽出他那把惡名昭彰的匕首，往Thor的腹部劃過去。

Thor抓住了他的手腕，用力一擰，那把匕首便落在了地上只餘清脆的聲響。

「嘿，Loki，這跟你小時候捅我的那刀相比根本不算什麼。」

Thor忘了Loki是回罵他混蛋還是其他什麼。

於是Thor輕舔Loki剛才被他咬傷的下唇，然後淡淡的鹹味透過舌尖傳來。Thor的吻滑過他的臉頰，在下頷的稜脊與頸脖的幽谷不斷游移，他強而有力的雙手溫柔的解開Loki的衣服，一層又一層，多得讓他以為是弟弟的惡作劇。Loki被這旖旎的氛圍惹了一身薄汗，讓他本來就合身的衣物更難脫，Thor終於被磨去最後一絲耐心，抓了弟弟的衣服就撕。

「喂你幹嘛啊！」

Loki憤怒的抗議，抓住他的手腕妄圖阻止他撕衣服的野蠻舉動。

這一切可愛的反應只換來Thor的一抹壞笑。

然後他撫摸Loki圓潤的臀瓣，指側輕輕滑過細緻的皮膚，他感受到Loki在他懷中顫抖了下。Thor得寸進尺地往臀縫深入，在他柔軟的穴口輕按兩下便埋入他的身體。

黏膩而乾澀，加上Loki又咬得很緊，更加大了Thor為他擴張的阻力。

Thor忽然不想再等了，就像是以前的每一次。

Thor托住他怒立的陰莖，「我要進去了，」他在Loki耳邊說道。

「弟弟。」

「不！等等⋯⋯！」

——Thor停止了他的回想。儘管包覆他的熱度、弟弟眼中閃爍的淚光，無可避免的閃過他的腦海。

他被迫停下了奔跑，哪怕他渴望立刻飛奔到弟弟身邊，但該死的，他已經半勃了。

這是個極度尷尬的問題，當然Thor可以大而化之視而不見，但這再再提醒他，他簡直與發情期的狂獸無二致。

像他那天就傷到了Loki。

明明可以避免的，只要他再有一點耐心。

在這之後，Thor就一直有意識的避免與Loki有過多的身體接觸。

他的過度小心，似乎給狡猾的Loki落下了一個大把柄。

像是現在，他追著Loki跑過了船艙的走道，然後在進入轉角的那個房間卻突然看不見Loki的身影後，聽到了深後的門被關上並上鎖的聲音。

Thor又惱又怒，回過身剛要開口，怒罵的字眼便被鎖在了口中。

Loki棲身過來，吻上了他。

在他反應過來，要回吻過去時，Loki向後退開，用微微嘶啞的嗓音叫喚他。

「Thor⋯⋯」他輕輕笑了一下，然後有點懊惱地皺眉，似乎很不滿自己比平常低了幾階的嗓音。「你不覺得這場慶功宴應該是我們兩個單獨慶祝嗎？」

他笑著問到，看見Thor盈滿自己身影的眼神有些迷離，又補充道：「畢竟我可是幫了你⋯⋯最後的大忙呢，你說是不是？」

Thor盯了他一會，棲身過來又要吻上去，被Loki一手摀住了嘴擋了個嚴實。

「！嗯！」Thor傻眼地瞪大了雙眼，看了Loki壞笑的臉，又看了眼阻止他進攻的那隻手，覺得自己的弟弟一如往常惡劣的可以。

「唉，我們好歹先喝杯酒吧？」Loki挑了下眉眼，如此提議到。

⋯⋯聽起來不盡人意，但也還可以，至少沒有因為上次的事拒絕他是吧？

妥協後的Thor舉起了雙手往後退，在現在就把人吃掉這件事上投了降。

Loki看著這結果，滿意地一笑，繞過Thor走到了矮桌前，微微彎下腰拿起了酒瓶，將酒液倒入了玻璃杯。然後他舉杯湊近了Thor的唇，威士忌濃烈的味道隨即撲鼻而來。在他要接過時，Loki又輕輕地推開他，附帶一臉嫌棄。

「你身上都是哪來的香水味啊？」他嘲諷的眉眼輕輕一瞥便不再看Thor，緩慢但一口引盡了杯中的酒。

「哪有？」Thor疑惑地抬起手臂嗅了嗅，然後不滿地反駁。

這弟弟，分明是嗅覺有問題！

「那你好歹先去洗個澡吧？」Loki挑了眉，眼裡盡是玩味。

Thor眼神一亮，意會過來了。敢情這原來是個性暗示！

然後愉快地被自己弟弟打發走了。

所以愚蠢的哥哥，被足智多謀的自己下藥，無可抑制地發情，完全是情理之中的事。

可是足智多謀的Loki在這一刻完全笑不出來了。

誰知道自己的哥哥不按套路來！

Loki挫敗地推開了Thor，跌坐到一旁的沙發上，憂鬱地想思考人生。

連在地球上被那個綠色的大塊頭甩來甩去都沒現在這麼憋屈！

Thor自然不懂弟弟內心超新星爆炸一樣的心理活動，只是不明所以地湊過去看他，然後驚訝地發現Loki眼匡紅著，像是下一秒就能擠出淚水來。

「你、你怎麼了？」Thor有些嚇到，對於這種意外的發展。

對Thor來說，Loki一直有意無意地主動邀請，相當程度地表現出已經不在意他們第一次的事了啊！可是怎麼⋯⋯

「⋯⋯我對你下藥了。你高興了嗎。」對於不斷湊過來的Thor，Loki完全不想看他，別過頭迴避他的視線，最後整張臉差不多都埋在了沙發柔軟蓬鬆的椅背裡面。

「呃、你說了什麼啊？其實我聽不到啊！」Thor很無奈。

「我說我對你下藥了！開心了嗎！」Loki突然拔高的聲量先是讓Thor嚇了一跳，愣了好一會才回過神來。

接著他終於接收到這段莫名其妙的吼叫的訊息。

「你對我下藥！？」Thor的第一個反應是憤怒。

而在他的餘光瞥到了桌上空了的酒杯，恍然大悟了些什麼。

他⋯⋯這不是什麼都沒喝進去嗎？倒是Loki如果將藥下在了他的酒裡，那現在不就反而是他自己喝下去了嗎⋯⋯

「你喝下去了？⋯⋯解藥呢？！」意識到可能有危險的是Loki，Thor像是馬上忘了原本要被陰的人是自己這回事。

「⋯⋯哪有什麼解藥啊⋯⋯」不知道是不是半張臉還埋在沙發裡的關係，Loki的聲音聽起來悶悶的，他越說越小聲，但這次Thor可聽清楚了。

「你看過哪種春藥有解藥的嗎⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯」

聽起來，是個令人愉快的結果呢。

Thor如此想到。在五秒過後，發覺了自己忍不住揚起的嘴角。

他的手圈上了Loki的腰，一邊慢慢把他發燙的身體放倒在沙發上，一邊慢條斯理地開口說些撩撥的話。

「這麼說來還真的是我的錯，」Thor說著，解開了Loki的褲子，同時在他耳邊低語，「讓我負責吧？」

「我才——！」Loki反駁的話因為Thor手指侵入的動作而被截斷。

他因為這詭異的不適感與隱隱的脹痛推拒著Thor，但是因為藥物泛起的熱意讓他不住地挽留抽插自己的東西。

似乎是感覺到Loki的抗拒，Thor也是真心怕了他了，一點也瞧不得他痛，動作也就放柔了許多。

「很痛嗎？你放鬆點吧，旁邊的肉一直在吸我呢，也太黏人了吧⋯⋯」Thor安慰他的同時，看了好幾眼插入處的狀況，而他那毫無意識說出的葷話，雖然沒有多大聲，但也一字不差地傳到了Loki耳裡，讓Loki的臉紅得像是初熟的蘋果。

Thor見Loki似乎沒有剛才那麼緊張，便又塞了一根手指，將緊緻的甬道撐得更開。

差不多可以了。Thor解開褲頭，掏出自己已經完全勃起的陰莖，另一手則微微抬高Loki的腰。

從他的角度可以清楚看到Loki身後的入口，深玫色的、輕輕顫抖著一縮一縮，看起來像在害怕，但又帶著期待。他瞄了一眼Loki，想確定他已經知道自己要提槍上陣了，然而Thor看了一眼便覺得自己又硬了幾分。

他的弟弟直勾勾地盯著自己腿間碩大的陽物，眼裡全是說不盡的興奮，也許是因為藥物的關係，他的臉紅得像是已經完事的樣子。

「你⋯⋯不插嗎？」Loki輕聲問到，瞟了盯著自己看卻全然不動作的哥哥。

好色啊。真是正中自己的紅心。

Thor盯著自己弟弟的臉，將陰莖抵上了他穴口，那入口軟軟的，卻燙得嚇人，急不可耐地收縮著要將它破開的前端，一來一往，爽得Thor差點沒把持住。

他緩緩將自己推入，同時注意著弟弟的狀況，就怕他疼。

可是他誤服了媚藥的弟弟可一點良心都沒有，徒留Thor擔心與忍耐，自己卻因為插進來一半的陰莖爽的呻吟出聲，他難耐地摸索著小心翼翼的哥哥，先是微微彎起了上身，伸長手就往自己的腿間摸，碰上了哥哥發燙的陰莖並惹得進攻的人臉黑得一顫，然後拉住了他的腰，狠狠往自己靠。

這下可好，Thor前面像是忍耐心酸、溫柔徒勞似的。

幸福來得太突然，但他還是注意到造孽的Loki被自己作妖的這一下疼得不行。他的呻吟參了幾分痛苦，倒回了沙發上，汗珠掛在隨頸脖仰起而突出的喉結上，現在連Loki自己都不清楚到底是因藥效發熱流得一身汗還是剛才那被劈開的疼痛帶來的冷汗。

Loki倒下後又仰起身子，然後虛弱地躺回去，他就這麼重複著起起伏伏，徒勞的想分散對疼痛的注意力。

看著他這樣，Thor十分無奈，他來回輕撫Loki的腰，開始輕輕的抽插，希望性愛帶來的快意能讓他好一些。

而Loki又疼又耐不住，隨著Thor的動作晃著身體。

「好熱、好熱⋯⋯好爽⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」

Thor也注意到他弟弟過熱的體溫，他瞄了旁邊有著玻璃桌面的矮桌，暫時停下了動作，伸長了手把放在桌上的酒瓶移到離桌子離了好些距離的角落，而這些動作伴隨著他下體的輕微移動，讓身下的弟弟發出貓一樣的聲音。

單手佈置好了場地，Thor抱起了Loki要往旁邊移，而他一站起，Loki便感覺到他體內的東西進到了一個前所未有的深度，他手抱著Thor的肩頭，指甲在一剎陷入，惹得Thor嘶了聲，將他放倒在桌上便略帶報復地抽插。

身下冰涼的桌子讓Loki縮了下，似乎又將Thor的陰莖咬得更緊。

一來一往，他在劇烈的換氣中，Thor身上的氣味始終縈繞著他的鼻腔。

我有多久沒有靠他那麼近了？

Loki恍惚地想著，他也不是那麼想知道答案，便閉上了眼，湊近了Thor心臟的位置。

還好你的心跳告訴我這一切是真的。

在兩人迎來高潮時，Loki偷偷地想著。

Thor睜開眼時，因為沒有陽光，下意識地又閉了眼打算再睡下，過了好一會他才想起自己不在Asgard了。

他摸向自己身前的床鋪，想確定Loki還在。

可是他只碰到空蕩蕩的床單。

「⋯⋯Loki？」Thor叫喚，聲音低沉得可怕。

「嗯？」

Thor聽到回應，猛然回頭，不知道什麼時候他睡一睡就鬆開了弟弟，還轉過身去了。

好像知道Thor在想什麼，已經清醒一小段時間的Loki輕輕笑了。

「我在這裡。」

Loki說完這句，兩人便相視而笑，彼此瞳孔中的倒影，如同他們有記憶以來第一次交換的笑容、第一次協力退敵在對方佈滿血污的臉上看到的笑、某一天在星空下對視第一次動心的笑，還有現在，知道Loki真的與他並肩。

Fin.


End file.
